


一个测温枪的梗

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is adorable, Ben is shy, Ben thinks Rey is hot, F/M, He just needs to find a way to express, Hot Couple, hot hot hot, thermometer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 恋爱白痴Ben Solo不知道怎么夸Rey性感可爱，他想出一个法子。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	一个测温枪的梗

**Author's Note:**

> 一个突如其来的idea~不知道取什么标题，就随便取一个了哈哈哈:P

恋爱白痴Ben Solo不知道怎么夸Rey性感可爱，他想出一个法子。掏出测温枪，他对Rey勾勾手指：“过来，我帮你测体温。”

“多少？” Rey好奇地问。

“Gosh, you’re hot.” Ben根本没按下按钮。

“No, I’m not!”她怎么可能发烧？Rey夺过测温枪对准Ben的额头：“Jesus, you’re hot.”

Ben确实浑身燥热，面对喜欢的人，他的体温直线上升。掩饰自己的尴尬，Ben接过测温枪再次对着Rey：“You’re hotter than me.”

“You’re wrong!” Rey倔强地说，测温枪回到她手里：“Look! You’re so HOT!”

“Rey, you’re smoking hooooot!” Ben张口反驳，等说完才发现他没有“测”对方的体温。

Rey愣了愣神，恍然大悟：“Ben，你是在夸我吗？”

“才…才不是。”男人的脸红得像熟透的苹果。

“Ben, you’re the hottest man I’ve ever known.” Rey上前在他脸上留下一个吻：“And I love you so much.”

The End


End file.
